


Loop Lag

by RicaRica6661



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Adoptive sibling incest, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman baby, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Horace-Centric, Illness, M/M, Milking, Mini, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vore, Was Jacob-centric up to a point, Whump, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661
Summary: Now with all the kids in the present, Mrs. Peregrine tells Jacob some new things he didn't know about peculiardom. And unfortunately, it's not too great.





	1. Loop Lag?

"-spontaneous pregnancy?"

Emma recoiled "you’re not serious"

"It only happens once, that we know of" said Mrs. Peregrine "the subject was male"

"I'm not pregnant" I said a little too loudly

"Thank goodness for that"

The next morning when I woke up I pretty much ran to the bathroom I was so nauseous! It must have been something I ate... maybe that pizza last nigh. I finished throwing up last night food and wiped my mouth in the back of my hand. I hate throwing up it's disgusting. I walk down stairs to meet the other peculiars at the dining table.

"Good morning Jacob!" Olive screamed.

"Good morning Olive" I said back

"Today I think you guys should go to the store" Mrs. Peregrine exclaimed happily. "So I can talk with Jacob’s parents alone"

“Okay,” we all said

We all piled into the car and started off to, ugh, rite aid. I was not going to enjoy this. We walked into the store, and luckily saw no one I know. My mind went back to what Mrs. Peregrine said yesterday, about the whole pregnancy thing

“Well, it's better to be safe than sorry I thought,” picking up a pregnancy test If I was going to be worried about this, I might as well know for sure. We got back into the car and Emma leaned against me.

"I'm so happy we're here" she said, "you know, I really missed you"

I smiled and hugged her "Me too"

We got back to the house and I walked into the bathroom

I get out the pregnancy and read the instructions

1 Remove the plastic cap to expose the absorbent window.

2 Point the absorbent tip (with 5 small openings) directly into the urine stream. Take the sample for at least 7-10 seconds, to ensure that an adequate sample is collected by the testing device. ...

3 Re-cap the device and place it horizontally on a clean, flat surface.

That doesn't seem so hard.

I do what is says and gasp at the results


	2. Pregnant

I can't belive it This is not happening. oh god. Why me? okay, okay, what do I do. Do I want a baby? Am I ready for this? okay, okay, first thigs first, I should go get emma, I'm sure she'll know what to do. I run downstairs to look for Emma. "Emma? Where are you? I need help!"

"What’s wrong Jacob?"

"I-I-I think I’m pregnant"

"Mrs. Peregrine simply got to your head, your fine Jacob, don't worry"

Emma replied in a soothing voice

"N-no, I took a pregnancy test... and it turned out positive"

"Hmm. That's not good" Emma sighed. "Are you going too tell Mrs. Peregrine? Or no."

"I don’t want her to think I was lying earlier... I won’t tell her until its totally necessary."

"Are you sure? maybe she could help you."

"Yeah." I said back "I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, if that’s what you really want to do, I’ll support you."

"Thank you Emma, I don’t what I’d do with out you."

"Of course Jacob, anytime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

𝒪𝓃𝑒 𝑀𝑜𝓃𝓉𝒽 𝐿𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇

Great. Today I noticed I’m showing. Are there peculiar doctors? Am I going to die? The other guy didn't die... right? Maybe Millard will now. But should I risk asking him! Yeah. I'll ask him.

"Millard! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Jacob."

"Ahhhh! Don't do that, its startling"

"I'm sorry, so what did you need me for.?"

"I'm pregnant and you’re smart right?"

"Wait wait wait. Pregnant? You must be the unluckiest guy on the planet."

"You don't have you rub it in! Anyway, I was wondering if I was going to be ok? Is the pregnancy going good?"

"I could give you a check up"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Ok" I said

Millard put his hands under my shirt I gasped at how cold they were. He slowly worked his hands up my body before pulling my shirt off completely. Then he unzipped my jeans and pulled those of as well. I was in my underwear, but then Millard put his hands down my underwear, I choked back a moan when he started to pump my dick.

"Wha- *gasp* what does this h-h-have to do w-with the baby?"

"It's a checkup, I have to be through"

"O-oOHHH" Millard moves closer and I can feel his boner on my leg.

He's already naked, so he didn't need to take anything off. He spread my legs apart and...


	3. Check Up

With one hand Milliard pushed a finger into my ass, his other hand fingers were in my mouth. I whimpered around his fingers. I was scared. I couldn't tell wat he was going to do next, and when he jammed more fingers inside of me it hurt a lot. I feel tears prick my eyes and I let out a small sob. Mllirad seemed to finally notice that I was not doing ok.

"Its ok Jacob, we’re almost done" he said and I felt his lips on me cheek. He gently pulled his fingers from be and took the other ones out of my mouth. I sighed with relief.

"How are you feeling Jacob?"

"I'm feeling ok now."

"Good. Now I just have to check your heartbeat"

I shivered again Millard pulled his hand away and pat my stomach.

"You and your baby are fine, if you ask me, I think your going to be a great daddy. Is Emma going to help you take care of it?

"I hope she will. I was wondering how the birthing will go?”

"Oh, the baby will be in a egg when it comes out"

"Why!?" I ask "that's horrible!"

"Because it would get eaten by your stomach acids if it was just baby"

"So I'm going to lay an egg?"

"Yup, it wont be too bad I don’t think"

*sigh* this is even worse then I thought it would be


	4. Lab Rat

After yesterday's check up, I were very worried, what was going to happen? The egg (bird that sounded weird) was growing so big! I had to tell Mrs. Peregrine, she was going to ask anyways. i walked down the stairs to the ymbrine. What was I going to tell her?

"MRS PEREGRINE!" I yelled

"I NED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Yes Mr. Portman?"

"You now the whole loop lag thing?"

"Yes"

"and the spontaneous pregnancy thing"

"Of course Jacob"

"Well *deep breath* I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, how... unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?"

"Well, for you at least"

"Wh-what does that mean"

"The counsil was looking for someone like you, to study."

"Study?" I asked nervously

"Yes Jacob, study. You see, even to us ymbrines things are still unknown, and to help, we need to find the reason why things like this happen. We know that only a handful of males can even get pregnant via loop lag, but why? You will be the perfect speciman to work with."

I glanced around, looking for someway to get out of this situation.

"Although, Portman, its not like you have mutch say in the matter. Millard will accompany you. You both will be leaving tomorrow, at day break."

I give Mrs. Peregrine a pleading look

"Please don't make me go, I-I don't want to be Studied!"

"You will be staying there until we have a better understanding of this phenomena."

"Emma won’t let you do this."

"What Emma thinks in this situation does not matter, now you enjoy your day, and prepare for tomorrow. Breakfast will be ready shortly"

I turned to walk away but befire I got to the door Mrs Peregrune stopped me.

"And remember Jacob, nothing you say to anyone will not change anything. I can and will erase any memory of what you said to them."

"I.... I understand Miss."

"Atta boy,"

I walked out the door and crashed into Horace who was running in the other direction.

"I’m sorry" he said gathering up the notebooks he dropped

"Yeah, no it’s my fault" ai picked up one of the notebooks and opened it up

𝒮𝑒𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝟹 𝒩𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝟻, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟽

𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝒟𝒾𝒶𝓇𝓎,

𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃, 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓈𝑜 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓅 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼, 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝑜𝓃𝑒,𝒹𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒾𝓉. 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝓇𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓈𝑒. 𝒜𝓁𝓈𝑜 𝐼 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝓉 𝓂𝓎 𝓅𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑜𝓌. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝐸𝓃𝑜𝒸𝒽 𝑔𝓁𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓃𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓁𝓎 𝟹𝟶 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹𝓈, 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒾𝒸𝑒𝒹 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝒽𝒾𝓂, 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝒶 𝓃𝑒𝓌 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓇𝒹.-

"Hey!" Horace snatched the book back and clutched it to his chest

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to go through other people's personal belongings?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for"

"You should be. I forgive you, but don't do that again! It's private." His face flushed at the last words.

"Anyway, where are you off to?" He asked me

"Oh, I was going to go talk to Emma."

"She's in the living room"

"Thanks"

"Of course"

I sighed and walked to the living room.

"Hey Emma"

"Hi Jacob"

"How are you feeling"

"Well, for being a prengant sixteen years old boy not bad I guess."

"good, I’m constantly worried about you. This must be terrifying."

"Yeah. i guess it's kind of hard to believe this is all happening right now, its all so much."

"I bet"

The rest of the day was spent normal enough, for dinner Mrs. Peregrine made something pasta. I crawled into bed dreading the morning. But no mater how hard i tried not to fall asleep, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I drifted off into a anxious slumber.

Around 3:00am I woke up at the feeling of someone looking at me, my eyes shot open and I looked around to see Mrs Peregrine and a floating cloth standing at the edge of my bed.

Millard stepped closer to where I was and covered my nose and mouth with the slightly damp cloth he were holding. I squirmed but felt myself weakening, then everything went dark...


	5. Studied

I wake up cold and damp, I try to look around, find anything to help figure out where I am. But unfortunately, I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing, I could feel my heat racing in my chest. Suddenly, whatever vehicle were traveling in jerks to a stop. The doors open seemingly on their own, and I felt Millerd's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jacob, are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, because we're here"

I groaned when I tried to get up. The egg was too big, and my tummy was starting to hurt with the thing inside me. Millard gently grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the car, then, with his arm wrapped around my waist, he carefully lead me to the door of a large house.

"Is this the place? That Mrs. Peregrine was talking about?" I asked him

"Yes it is"

"I was thinking it would be more... hospital-y looking."

"Well, you haven't seen the inside yet"

We walk through the big doors and are met by what looks like a large living room, but Milliard leads me away from there and to another door. This door, however, leads to a long hallway. As we walk down the hallway, I notice the large windows looking into all of the rooms. A young girl who's her lower half had been turned into stone was getting her legs crushed up by a machine. A boy about Claire’s age who coughing up what looked like large writhing tentacles, they kinda reminded me of hollow tongues . We passed other rooms with unpleasant things inside, until be stopped at an empty room, well, empty except for the contraptions inside. Millard pushed me inside and I got a better look at the the thing inside the room, it was a metal bed, with stirrups. On the other side of the room there was a large machine that had tubes attached, and at the back of the room, a door.

"So," Millard said "this is where you will be staying for a while."

I nodded but still looked around for a way to get out.

"First things first, strip, and get onto the bed"

I frowned and fiddled with my pajama sleeve.

"Now, Jacob"

I sighed and started to take off all the clothes I had on, when I was naked I got up onto the cold metal bed.

"Good, now put your feet in the stirrups"

I blushed when I did what Millard told me to do. I felt so exposed and uncomfortable.

Millard came over to the bed and clipped my arms into what we're basicaly built in handcuffs at the side of the bed.

"Okay, now that you're secured, i am going to get someone, and then we can get started.

Millard left for a while, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why me? Out of all the people on the whole world, why did this have to happen to me? I sighed and looked up when I heard the door creak open. Millard was back, and this time he had a girl with him.

"Hello Jacob I heard you we're pregnant, is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Well, my name is Vaxa Wilson, and i will be working with you. My peculiarity is speeding up aging. I bet you can see where this is going."

Vaxa turned around to snap on some latex gloves, and Millard did the same

I tried not to make eye contact when Millard got betwen my spread legs. Vaxa layed her hand on my stomach and lightly pushed down I groaned as my stomach grew bigger and bigger.

"See, my peacularity is makings thing age, and that’s exactly what I'm going to do with your egg."

I screamed with pain as the egg got horribly large, and the contrictions started. I cried and pushed i could feel the egg against my hole. I finally pushed it out and Millard scooped it into his arms.

"A-am I done.?" I asked panting and shaking.

My heart dropped as Vaxa dragged the machine with the tubes and stuck it up my hole.

"Not quiet yet"

The machine whirred to life, gushing something hot and wet inside me.


	6. Contemplation

Back at the House

3D PoV

Miss. Peregrine walked up the stairs of the Portman Household to wake up her wards.

"Kids, breakfast!" She yelled. Claire and Olive were the first one down the stairs, followed by Bronwyn, Emma, Fiona and Hugh, and lastly Horace and Enoch. When they got to the table, Hugh frowned

"Wheres Jacob and Millard?" He asked

"Millard had to see the council, he wanted to publish a paper about "The Ethics Of Loops" which, I personaly don't believe he should. But you know I’lll support all of you"

"But how about Jacob? Why did he go?" Fiona asked

"Just in case there are hollows of course"

Oohs chorused around the table, that made sense.

After breakfast the childs all went to do their separate things.

Emma’s pov

She sent Jacob. Jacob to fight hollows? Jacob as in "very, pregnant already bad at fighting the stupid things Jacob? That Jacob? What a horrible idea, he was going to die. Or just, give birth, right in the middle of the floor. Both equally bad scenarios.

Also he was her boyfriend. Not like I couple just get a new one; or just take a break frim boys all together. Bronwyn seems nice enough, also strong. It would probably be good for me anyways, should I really be dating my ex-boyfriends grandson? Thats a bit gross. Ok that settles it. If Jacob dies on that dumb journey, I’ll see if I can date Bronwyn. And if he doesn't... I’ll think of something.


	7. Help

The Hospital

3d pov

Jacob gasps at the intrusion, he feels something hard pushed inside of him. Vaxa grinned at him, and leaned into his ear.

"Just relax" she whispered "Millard and I will take care of you"

Jacob whimpered fearfully when he he felt Millard’s hand in his hair. He screamed when the machine started to gush thick warm liquid into him. Millard moved to hold down his shoulders.

"Stop! p-please, please" he cried

Vaxa and Millard continued to ignore him, but after nearly 15 minuets of agony, Jacob heard the machine switch off.

"Wh-what did you do?" He panted.

Millard didn't say anything, and instead pushes down on Jacob's chest, making him yell. Jacob then frowned and looked down at his chest. He gasped, it was definitely larger. Vaxa smiles unnervingly again and pinched one of his nipples, to Jacob’s horror, and seameingly Millard an Vaxa's delight, beads of milk come out.

"What’s happeing?" He asked

"Well, you're body is conforming to what its being used for, making babies" Millard said. Squeezing Jacobs new breasts again and reveling in his pained moans and squirming.

"Don’t worry thogh Jacob, while the egg is growing, you won't need the milk you’re making, and we have a machine to remove it. So you won’t be uncomfortable." Vaxa reassures him, petting his pregnant belly.

Millard hugged Vaxa from the back and said he would be right back with the milker, and she kissed his eyeball cause she can't see him.


	8. Dreams

House

Whore's PoV

I woke up is pool of my own sweat. That was a very very bad dream. 

I sniffled a bit before bursting into tears. I hate my nightmares. They are terrible, and worst of all, I don't even know what it was about. So I don’t now why I'm crying about but this time I think it was about Jacob And Millard! At least that’s what I remember. What if they were hurt, or dead? I should tell Mrs. Peregrine, I get out of my bed and neerly fall flat on my face. 

And them I actually fall on my face exept its down the stairs. I'm really dumb. I walked in to Mrs. Peregrines room and tell her what I saw. She told me to to go back to bed. So I did. And went to bed almost immediately. maybe if I wasn't so stupid I could be helpful, but am, and everyone still loves me, so who cares if I'm dumb and can't do anything?


	9. Milking

Hospital

Jacobs POV

I groaned in pain. While Vaxa was gone, Millard was being cruel he was constantly squeezing my breasts, i hated it. At least when Vaxa was here, he would not touch me. Well, at least not without her permission. When she let him he would put things inside of me, ah they hurt. I heard the door handle click, and Millard took his hands of my breasts. My relief quickly turned to terror when i saw what she was dragging behind her. There were two large tanks, with tubes attached to them. I tried to escape the handcuffs that had me trapped on the metal bed. But it was hopeless. I watched as Vaxa switched on the machine, it sounded like a vacuum. Millard grabbed the tubes and attached them to my nipples, and it started to suck the milk out. I gasped. That really hurt! But it kind of felt... good? I don’t know what I'm thinking, this is terrible. I-

3d pov

Jacob gasps when Vaxa takes the other tubes and puts Jacobs half hard-on in it. While she’s doing that, Millard is putting lube on a vibrating dildo. He sticks the slippery dildo into Jacob and turns it on. Jacob cums almost instantly. Vaxa strokes his tummy, still large with egg with one hand, and his hair with the other.

"You see Jacob, your semen might be helpful to our research. We don't know yet, but the last machine put the other guy’s sperm into you, so you got pregnant instantly. And when I grow up your kid, we’ll put the semen we collect from you in them, to see if it will make them pregnant too."


	10. Milking (pic)

https://www.deviantart.com/ricarica6661


	11. Diaper

Hospital

3d pov

After spending two days the hospital, Jacob was felinge very uncomfortable. Vaxa has been growing his baby in his belly a teenie bit every day. It was as big as a woman up to full term. And it was smushing his bladder.

"Millard? Can I go pee?"

"Hm? Oh, I would had to ask Vaxa"

Jacob whimpred, "could you... please? I-I really gotta go"

"Well..."

"P-please"

"Ok, ok. Little brat" he murmed the last part under his breath. Millard walked out of the room. When he came back Jacob was wiggling on the bed, clearly in discomfort.

"Jacob wanted to know is he could go to the bathroom?"

"Hah! No, of course no. He’ll try to run away."

"N-no I won’t, please let me!"

Vaxa giggles again.

"Millard. Go get what Poor little Jacob so desperately needs."

"Okay Vaxa darling"

Jacob blushed a deep red wen he came bake. Millard was carrying dipers. Oh no.

"Okay, Wittle Baby Jacob," Vaxa cooed walking closer. She fastened the diaper on to him.

Jacob whined a bit.

"Its okay, you can go, that’s what you wanted, right?"

Millard and Vaxa cackled and walked out of the room.

Jacob laid in his bed and squirmed, he would not humiliate himself like this. But after nearly an hour of holding it in, he felt the warm trickle and he sobbed. This was disgusting!

In the morning, Vaxa and Millard came back in

"Aww, does Jacob need a change?"

Jacob blinked his misty eyes and avoided eye contact. Vaxa pulled off the soaked diaper and replace it with a fresh one.

"Good boy Jacob" she said, and grew the egg a bit more,

"I'm a bit, we can birth the egg and put a new one! Probably tomorrow even"

"Won’t this be fun Jacob!" Millard giggled


	12. Daddy

Hospital

3d piv

Vaxa and Millaed came back and Jacob had filed his diaper.

"Does Jacob need a changing?"

He only wimpered in response

"Here, daddy will change you" Millard said. Walking over to him.

"yucky stinky baby" Vaxa teased petting his hair. When Millard finished putting a new diaper on him, he pet Jacob’s pregnant tummy.

"From now on, we’ll feed you with a bottle like the baby you are. It'll be fun, Millard and I will be your mommy and daddy and you'll be our little baby.

Jacob’s feels tears of humiliation prick his nose.

Vaxa stuck the bottle’s nipple into his moth.

She giggled

"It’s you're own milk"

Jacob’s eyes widened and he gagged. Vaxa only pressed harder. She was giggled evilly. When Jacob was done with the whole bottle she took it out of his mouth.

"Vaxa" he asked

"No. No, what do you call me"

"Sorry. Mommy?"

"yeah"

"I'm cold at night. Can I have a blanket"

"Of course baby, i wil get it for you"

Millard came over to pressed kisses all over Jacob’s naked body, paying particlar attention to his tummy, which was getting bigger by the day.

Vaxa came back with a fuzzy blaked and covered Jacob wth it.

"We’ll be back in the morning to birth your eggs.

"Good night cutie" both Millard and Vaxa said both giving him a kiss goodnight.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	13. Friend

Hospital

3rd Pov

Millard smirked at Jacob

"Today you get a... friend, you're friends gong to wach you give birth, and you'll give your friend you're nice sperm, for a experiment. Vaxa is geting your friend right know."

Who's is my friend? Jaxob asked Millard

"You will see Jacob.

Vaxa smiles as she looked at her prize, tied up in the back. She didn't even have to tie him up. He just came willingly after she told him too.

He was only unconscious right now becuase he's taking a nap.

The small blonde open his eyes and looked around

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up." Vaxa said back

"Okay" Horace said back

When they did get there, of course Horace was still sleeping. Vaxa grabbed him and dragged him out of the back of the car.

She brought him to Jacob's room and Horace gasped with horror. Jacob was tied up with his arms above him, and his legs in a sitting position. His tummy was too big to be normal.

Jacob let out a scream of pain and pushed. It didn’t do anything. Jacob tried again, desperate to get the egg out of him. He howled as Vaxa pushed down on his stomach as he pursued. Millard could see the egg coming out, and he put his hands inside if Jacob’s already stressed anus to pull it out. With a final scream Jacob got the egg out. Tears were streaming down his face as he panted.

It was only then Jacob looked up and saw Horace.

"This is your friend!" Vaxa said brightly

"b-but, you said i was going to have sex with him or something."

"Uh huh, nothing has changed" she replied

"But Horace-"

"No buts Jacob, this is him, stop arguing with me."

He sighed in response, and sadly watched Horace get striped by Millard. The younger boy looked scared and he kept squirming when Millard was taking of his clothes.

Vaxa finished putting the healing gel on Jacob and untied him. Millard shoved Horace onto the bed on his stomach so his pert behind was in the air.

Jacob was already really hard from watching how roughly they were grabbing and touching the tiny blonde.

"Your turn" Vaxa said, grabbing Jacob by the shoulder and bending him over on top of the small boy.

He wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and stared to thrust his hips. Wen he found Horse's tight asshole he pounded into him.

"AHHH! Please stop, it hurts! it hurts!” Horace begs

He ignored him and came within minutes. Horace was panting and there were tears in his eyes. Millard came up behind Jacob and rubbed something on his genitals, hardening him up, once again he started to thrust into the young boy under him. By this point Horace stoped struggling and laid there limply, moaning pathetically. Jacob came again at the same time as Horace.

Vaxa took Horace away and stepped him into a sex machine, which had him cumming in seconds.

Jacob was filled with another near gallon of cum and his stomach swelled again.

"I think you'll like what Vaxa and I planed tomorrow. Your little friend will hardly know what hit him"


	14. Tentacles

Hospital

3rd Pov

Jacob looked up into darkness. he was feeling guilty over what he did to yesterday, the younger boy was like a baby brother to him! But In the back of his mind he knew he would do it again and he would love every second of it.

The lights switched on in his room and Vaxa stepped in.

"Jacob!" She shouted

"Yes mommy?"

"It's time to get up, Millard is preparing Horace for today."

"Ok" Jacob said

Vaxa uncuffed him from the bed and cleaned him with a warm damp sponge and kissed his swelling stomach. When she was done, she moved closer to Jacob and attached a leather collar to his neck and put the leash on and led him out the door.

They walked to a new room that Jacob hadn’t seen yet. It was huge, and there was a big door on the far wall. Horace lay tied up helplessly in the middle of the room, he had a red ballgag in his mouth to silence his wimpers of fear.

In spite of himself, Jacob felt himself growing hard, he couldn’t wait to he tight warmth of Horace’s ass again. Then Jacob felt something funny in his tummy. Not the baby, but, was if a hollow? He sensed a hollow.

"Mommy?" He asked, scared "is there a hollow?"

"Yup, go have some fun" she said undoing the leash.

She walked out of the room and closed and locked the heavy door behind her.

The door that held the Hollow swung open and it screeched. Horace looked started and screamed through the gag.

Jacob concentrated hard and got into the hollows head. He made its walk over to Horace, who was still wiggling on the floor. Jacob grabbed him by the leg and shook him. Horace was squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to cry.

Horace felt a tentacle prod his hole, then it lowered him to the ground again where Jacob gave him a little kiss on the forehead and put lube on him.

He was hoisted back into the air, now the hollow pushed a tentacle into Horace, he gasped and squealed with humiliation

The hollow low put him back down except for the tentacle inside him. and Jacob undid the gag, and smiled at the red lips it caused and gave Horace a heated kiss on the mouth.  
While that was happening, the hollow shoved another tentacle in next to the first one

They pounded roughly into Horace marking him Moan and squirm. Jacob noticed that from a pouch between the hollows legs a huge red pulsing strained hard dick emerged. Could Horace even take all of that? Before this whole thing He was a virgin after all, Jacob winced when he realized that he had stolen Horace's virginity, not to mention his sweet, childlike innocence.

Now watching the hollow thrust the tentacles inside him got him even more turned on. Horace was enjoying the hollows. And he liked Jacob, and the whole sense of taboo about doing these things to Horace excited him more. A hollow tentacle pressed again at the blonde's lips and pushed down his throat. 

The rest of the tentacles exited so Jacob could put his member inside of Horace. He had flipped him around so he could see the young boy's face. his eyes were rolled back and his face was flushed with pleasure.

Jocob came quickly, and moved so the hollow could take its turn, the huge cock stretched the blonde's hole and Jacob could see it distort the tiny boy's flat stomach. It went at Horace and when it came, the knot stretched him even more. Cum gushed into Horace's ass and a lot came back out his mouth. They stayed knotted for about fifteen minutes. The hollow pulled out and Horace collapsed into a puddle of stinky, sticky cum and fell fast asleep. Jacob jerked himself off to get rid of his hard on and came all over the exhausted boy's face.

Vaxa came back in and picked Horace up to carry him to his room.  
Millard helped Jacob up and tucked him back into his bed.

"Tomorrow is a milking day" he said  
"and were also going to see if our theory about the semen in right and if Horace is pregnant"

He kissed Jacob’s lips and belly

"Good night" he said

"Good night" Jacob answered


	15. Births

Hospital

3d pov

Jacob woke up and Vaxa was standing there petting his hair.

She lightly put her hands on his stomach and he could feel the egg move slowly he fell it again the inside off his whole he grunted as he pushed the egg (which was smaller this time) out.

When the egg was out Vaxa smiled, and then she took it away.  
When she came back, she uncuffed Jacob from the bed and put the leash and collar on him again. They walked to a small room Vaxa opened the door and Jacob saw his little brother curled up on a mat in the corner. They only had him wear a paper gown. Vaxa walked over to the sleeping boy And pressed her hand against his flat tummy she grinned when it grew. The experiment worked. Horace woke up and looked at his tummy and then passed out again. Jacob took the liberty to kiss the unconscious blonde's neck and suck a bit until he had a bruise. Millard came in with a glass of water and dumped it on Horace's face.

He woke up startled and shivered. The water was cold! Vaxa kept growing Horace's tummy. Jacob heated a strange crackling noise from... inside Horace?  
The tiny boy screamed with pain and fear. There was a little kick from the baby, but it didn't look normal. A lot of little Bumps on his tummy rose and fell again. Millard spread Horace's legs and he pushed, screaming, this was the worst pain he's ever felt . When the baby finally slid out off him, it did not look right. Its little arms and legs were unnaturally long the fingers where thin and wiggled bonelessly. The things ashy gray skin pulsed and it screeched horribly. Vaxa smirked and shoved in the frightened boy's face

"Look at your baby!"

She cooed booping the creatures nose. 

"Its father would be so proud"

She grabbed Horace and pushed him into a sitting position. And dropped his infant into his arms. Horace tried to throw it and Vaxa pinched him and told him  
"dont throw your baby you stupid kid"  
Millard lead Jacob to his room and sat him down on the bed.

"It's your turn now! Your babys going to be so precious I can't wait"

Vaxa came in cradling in one of the eggs, almost the size of a football and put in in Jacob’s arms. Millard smiles and pet Jacobs head. Vaxa lay and hand on the egg and it shook and crakes a tiny hand burst out of the egg and the rest of the shell falls away.

Jacob is left with a smiley newborn, her hair was blonde like emma, and she has his blue eyes. She made a little squeaky noise and tried to grab Jacobs hand.  
Millard put his finger and she grabbed it. He turned and kissed Jacob cheek.  
Vaxa came over and took the baby. Jacob looked horrified.

"Why are you taking her!?" He cried reaching for his baby

"I thought I was going home after this!"

Millard and Vaxa shook their heads.

"You weren't here to give birth, you were here to be studied, and were not done."

But Millard still brought Jacob more soft blankets and another pillow before he hooked up the milk machine.  
Jacob worriedly thought about what tomorrow would bring


	16. Threats

Hospital

3d pov

In the morning Jacob was awoken by Millard 

"Were going to see of the only thing that can breed Horace is a hollow."

"Daddy, I'm confused" Just Jacob said in confusion

"You'll get it"

Millard put leash and collar onto Jacob and lead him out of the room. They got to Horace’s room and Vaxa was waiting for them. Millard kissed her cheek and walked into the room. Horace was panting and clutching his ugly baby. he had lots of fluids on him.

Jacob nelt down to comfort Horace. And not look at the horrible thing he gave birth to. But Horace moved away from him every time be tired to hug him.  
Jacob rolled his eyes and snatched the disgusting newborn from him. Much to Jacobs dismay, Horace sighed with relief and fellas aslepp.

Jacob wrinkles his nose at the bad smelling wiggly thing. It screamed and bit him face. Millard frowned and shook Horace awake. The small boy made a sad noise when He dropped the baby back into his arms.

"Don't be a terrible mother Horace” 

Mildard said smacking him on the head.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't tell me, tell your baby!" Millard  
snapped

Horace's eyes welled with tears and he looked at his little abomination

"I'm sorry" he sniffled

Vaxa came in and put her hands on his stomach. Horace struggled to get away but Millard her him down.

Jacob watched with horrified fascination as Vaxa grew the thing in the blonde's stomach. The stretched flesh rippled and twiched. Is that what he looked like?

Horace gave birth to more awful things. One of them was just a lump of wriggling flesh colored tentacles. The other a tiny little hollowgast with blue eyes. He was crying when Vaxa put them into his arms.

Then Vaxa lead Jacob out of the room rubbing his back.

"Isn't that awful?" She asked him

"Yeah..." he said

"If you're good, we will never have too do that to you."

"Ok" Jacob aid nervously

He was bent down again and pumped full of sperm, he was used to it by now, he actually kind of enjoyed, he really liked the eggs and was happy to birth Emma's babies.

He lied on the metal bed and sighed contently. He shivered a bit when he remembered he was giving birth tomorrow. That always hurt


	17. Babies

3d pov  
Jacob smiled when Millard came in with his baby. He carefully set her into his arms and Jacob held her up to his breast for milk. He had a soft blanket around his shoulders . He couldn't wait to show Emma and raise their baby together.

In Horaces room he was struggling away from Vaxa who was trying to give him his baby. He started screaming and trying to bite her when she handed him the tentacle blob. So she sighed and left the room and came back with the red gag from his time with the hollow. But Horace tried to kick her and she knocked him out cold with her fist.

Millard has his arms wrapped around Jacob’s waist and was cooing and taking to the baby. He carefully picked her up and lightly threw up in the air while Jacob internally screamed because he couldn’t see Millard and what if he dropped her?

Horace came too too a terrible pain in his chest. He looked down and way that the horrible creatures he made suckling his sore, flat chest. He tried to push them if but Vaxa said   
"I swear you tiny little idiot child I will poke your eye if you touch them"  
So Horace didn't touch them of.

Millard was kissing Jacob’s head and holding the baby.  
"So, what are you naming her?"  
He asked grinning ear to ear as she tried to grab his hair.  
"I think I'll name her Julia. Like her mom's sister."  
"That's a great idea Jacob! Emma would love that! But you know that you'll be here for a long time, right?  
"Yeh. But i'll be home eventually"

Horace was wailing uglily and he tried to pull his tentacle-lump off of him, so Vaxa poked his eye. Horace screeched louder. And flailed his arms and accidently smacked Vaxa in the face. Vaxa pulled the tentacles of his chest and dropped it on his face as a punishment.  
Horace kicked his legs until Vaxa held him down

Millard smiles at Jacob and lay a blanket over him and baby Julia giving them both a kiss on the forehead. Horace was asleep because Vaxa sedatide him so he would stop wiggling and just feed his babies


	18. Lost

Home

Emma pov

I went to look for Bronwyn she was working on fixing one of Olive’s dolls, Claire bit its leg on accident and it ripped. I smiled at her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Wyn" I said laying my head on her shoulder. She giggled a bit and put the doll down.

"Hi Emma" she said back

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" I asked her

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date"

"What about Jacob?" She asked wringing her hands

"Oh, what about him, let's go have some girl time." I said playfully shoving her.

"Okay."

We asked Miss Peregrine and she said yes so we got in the car. We were going to go on a picnic.

 

Enoch’s PoV

"Where did Horace go? Really he's the opposite of athletic. He couldn't have gone far." I said to Hugh

"Yeah. Maybe he sleepwalked?" He said back. "He used to do that at home..."

"Well if he slept walked then he could be dead now. Back at home, there were no cars to hit him"

"He's not dead im sure of it" Hugh’s smiles at Fiona and hugs her.

I rolled my eyes. Just because she survived doesn't mean Horace did. Fiona’s an intelligent plant witch Horace’s just sweet and pretty. I would hope he is still alive, but if he did wake up, I have no idea how he would come back home. Besides being pretty, he doesn't have much going for him, the brains he has only think about clothes and shiny things. This was useless. I can only hope that a well meaning normal takes pity on him and brings him home.


	19. Where

Home

Enjoy's Pov

I think for a moment. No normal will find him, what was I thinking. I should go look for him. I bet Hugh will help me.

"Hugh! Come help me find Horace?"

"Ok, can Fiona come too?"

"Sure”

"When are we going?"

"Uh. ``Let's go tonight."

"Where will we look?

"Well, He disappeared around the same time Jacob did, de mabe we should go ask Emma"

"That's a good idea."

We went to go ask Emma and she said nothing because she wasn't there. Because she was on a date with Bronwyn.

So instead we went to snoop through their stuff. I looked Fiona Horace's diary and Hugh and Florida we're going to go on Jacob’s phone and computer.  
I opened the diary and skimmed through it. I was surprised when I see my name in it. Out of curiosity, I read it

𝒮𝑒𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝟹 𝒩𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝟻, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟽  
𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝒟𝒾𝒶𝓇𝓎,  
𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃, 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓈𝑜 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓅 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼, 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝑜𝓃𝑒,𝒹𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒾𝓉. 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝓇𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓈𝑒. 𝒜𝓁𝓈𝑜 𝐼 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝓉𝓂𝓎 𝓅𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑜𝓌. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝐸𝓃𝑜𝒸𝒽 𝑔𝓁𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓃𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓁𝓎 𝟹𝟶 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹𝓈, 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒾𝒸𝑒𝒹 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝒽𝒾𝓂, 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝒶 𝓃𝑒𝓌 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓇𝒹! 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓂𝓎 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝑒𝓋𝒾𝓁 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝒻𝓊𝓁, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒾 𝒹𝑜𝓃𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓇𝒾𝒹 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂. 𝐼 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒷𝑒 𝓌𝓇𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓉𝒽 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃, 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉𝒾𝒻 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁𝓈 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝑜𝓃𝑒. 𝐼𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓇𝓊𝒾𝓃𝑒𝒹! 𝑀𝓇𝓈. 𝒫𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓁𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓀𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝓊𝓇𝒷.

My eyes widened. He does like me back! I couldn't believe my luck. Then I noticed that I was actually very unlucky. The single person that I liked was lost somewhere.

Then Hugh walked in.  
"Jacob’s pregnant!" He shooted

"Ew" I said. "That's weird. And why would Mrs. Peregrine send pregnant person to protect Millard?”

"I don't know"

Fiona looked thoughtful and made sigs at Hugh. He nodded.

"Fiona says that maybe the "protect Millard" was a cover story."

"Mrs. Peregrine would never lie to us."

"We don't know that"


	20. Meeting

Hospital

3d PoV

Horace woke up screaming, someone was shaking him awake Vaxa pulled him up by his hair

"Get your babies" she shouted

Horace glanced at the wiggling abominations and shook his head

" I don't wanna" he said

"Go get them or else"

Horace scowled at Vaxa and picked up the hollow hybrids.

"You won't get away with this" he said defiantly. "Our friends will come for us, and they will send you to a punishment loop."

"Ok kid. Sure" she grabbed him by the collar and brought him to a familiar room. Horace held back a fearful whimper. The hollow room.

He heard the hollow’s telltale shrieks and squeezed his eyes shut. But instead of feeling the creature’s slimy tongues slithering under his clothes to violate him, he felt it gently touch his cheek and pick up one of the babies. While the thing was distracted Horace made a run for it. But as he tried to find an escape. He was suddenly filled with stinging almost nauseating pain. The last thing he saw was Vaxa holding a device and then everything went black.

(Dream pov)  
He was back at the house, there was Enoch, Fiona, and Hugh studying a book, he could not see what they were saying, but he could make out the Enoch was saying his name. They were looking for him! But then he stifled a whimper when he noticed that book they were reading was his diary. If Enoch read that.... well that’s a problem to another day. All they matters right now is that they were looking for them. He remembered being stuck in the wights layer, Jacob saved him then, and now Horace was going to do everything he could to help him.


	21. Chapter 21

Hospital

Horace pov

I woke up and moaned at the awful pain in my head. Shivering with cold, I froze with realization. I had been stripped down until I was wearing nothing at all.  
Memories of the hollow camr rushing back to me, the stinging pain of the tentacles inside me, the humiliation of Jacob’s white stuff all over face, waking up in a puddle of sticky bad smelling goo. My breathing quickened, and I whimpered.

I relaxed slightly when i noticed that Millard was there and not Vaxa. The invisible bent me over a table and spread my rump, lightly rubbing his finger on my hole. I was so so so uncomfortable! Millard was even more of an older brothel than Jacob was! I just wanted everything to be back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

I gasped and kicked his legs when Millard pushed a finger inside me. I grinned to myself when I felt my foot hit something. I stumbled to get up ans started running as fast as I could to the nearest door. I didn't know where I would go, but I needed to get out. But to my dismay, the door was locked. I felts dizzy with fear. And curled up in a corner of the room. I cried and struggled when Millard grabbed my head.

I felt something oddly warm and a bit wet pushing against my lips. My eyes widened when I realised that that was Millard’s dinky and i did not want it anywhere near my face. I tried to move away, but Millard was not letting that happen. Millard rubbed his dinky on my lips and it was icky, Enoch was wrong too, Millard did not have a little thing, it was quite big actually. I don't think I'll tell him that through. Millard’ other hand got between my legs and started touching my private parts, so I cried harder.

The door burst open and Vaxa walked in. She pulled Millard off of me and smacked him

"If you want to touch with the breeders you have to ask me first. You know this"

"I'm sorry Vaxa, I promise I won't do it again"

"Good. You were supposed to fill him with hollow seed again, did you?"

"No Vaxa, I'm sorry"

She sighed and pulled me over to her. I squeezed my legs shut so they couldn't touch me on my privates. But she opened my legs easily. Millard had a hose-y looking thing and put it up my bum.

I yelled and screamed it was pouring warm stuff into me. My tummy was swelling with it. I do not want more ugly scary things. I hate ugly scary things! but Millard pulled the hose away and Vaxa put her hands on my tummy. I went limp and let her. It would hurt less, well physically at least. My dignity has been severely damaged. Soon enough, I was crying again and pushing awful things out of me. I had finished and was miserably panting. Three horrible little monstrosities. Triplets. Goodness gracious, they were hideous.

One of the has as huge eyes. But not in a cute way. They just cover half of its face and its freekish. They were unfortunately, blue, like mine. Dear bird I can’t even look at it.  
The second has no face. And it's body’s covered in arms. I'm honestly not sure how it's going to live.

I hate the last one the most, it has a human baby face, but, we're its neck should go into its body, it has tentacles instead.

This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I have to get out of here, or find a way to help Enoch find me and also Jacob. We will be free.


	22. Chapter 22

Hospital

Jacob’s pov

I sighed with bliss. My bed was warm and cozy, I covered with fuzzy blankets, my baby Julia on my nursing on my breast, and another on its way, this was what I was meant to do. I no longer wanted to leave. I wanted to stray here, pregnant, with a baby on my chest.

I sighed again and rolled over on my side cradling my baby . Mommy came in and I gazed at her lovingly. She smiled at me and I felt perfectly fulfilled. I felt perfect. If you asked me three weeks ago what the best feeling in the world eas, I probably would have said, making Horace laugh after a bad nightmare, or my first time with Emma. Although those were still wonderful, great feelings, this one was the best. I kissed the top of Julia's tiny head and curled up around her.

I woke up with a groan and was a bit startled to see Mommy dragging Horace in. I frowned at him. He was kicking and screaming and in a particularly mortifyingly embarrassing moment he bit Daddy!

"Oh god, I'm sorry, he's usually not this rude. I'm not sure what's gotten into him" I said wincing when he managed to head butt Mommy's boob.

"Horace!" I shout, "you stop that right now"

If looks could kill, I’d be dead. He gave me a glare about one million more poisonous than Enoch’s . Which is saying a lot, how do fit that much hate into such a tiny person?  
Horace scratched Mommy's arm and she dropped him.

He fell with a thump and scrambled o his feet. Daddy caught him before he could do anything

"We thought you could learn a few things from your brother." Daddy said to Horace

"Look at how he's holding his baby, he's feeding it, and he's not trying to throw it across the room, or weaponize it by throwing it at our faces. Or putting it on the floor and run away from it crying. Jacob is a good mom, you should be more like Jacob"

Horace got closer to me and started talking

"This isn’t you Jacob" he said tearfully, "You're a hero, you would never let people take advantage of you like this. Please, I know you're in there somewhere"  
I sighed and patted his head,

"Horace, this is me, I was never a hero, and that's ok! This is who I am meant to be, and I think you should try to enjoy it to, when you stop trying to struggle you'll see that this is where we belong, and it's great, I know you're scared right now, I understand, but I know you'll be excited to breed in no time." I smiled at him, but through the tears in his eyes he still looked disgusted with me. I wasn't expecting him to listen right now. But mommy and daddy will make him understand. I'm not too worried about him


	23. Chapter 23

House

Elgin's Pov

I finished packing all of my stuff and headed toward the door. Hugh and Fiona were close behind me. We decided to start going to the place that Horace was last seen. We had to ask the people if they had seen a tiny blonde boy in a suit. They said yeh, getting into a black van,

"I think he was kidnapped " Hugh offered helpful

"Wow. Thanks, I don't know what I’d do without you." I said back

Fiona rolled her eyes. And signed at Hugh to keep talking

"Uh, did you get the license plate?"

"Yeah" the random normal said 2114241"

"Thank you"

so we started walking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about the union when he were hungry. Hugh vomited up some honey. That was not appealing at all. But we went sure when we would get food, so we ate the vomit honey. I guess Fiona didn't mind that much. She had her tongue down Hugh throat more times than I want to count... or think about. Ew.

I started to think about Horace. Why did they kidnap him? What were they doing to him. Who were they? My poor, poor Horace, he must be so scared. I miss arguing with him and his little noises and how stupid he is; He used to kiss my finger if I put it in his lips when he is sleeping, or he would bite it. I don't it do that much.I hope he's okay. I don't know what if do if he was hurt or dead.


	24. Chapter 24

Hospital

3d Pov

Horace screeched with anger when Millard pinned his arms behind his back. He thrashed and kicked, Millard covered his mouth with his hand. Horace bit down on his hand as hard as he. He winced when he tasted blood on his tongue. Millard grunted and let go of the younger boy and inspected his hand.

"That little bitch bit me" He thought 

Horace ran through the open door down the hall, past all the other children receiving treatment he threw open and door and collapsed inside.

It was filled with machinery that looked more like tortur doves than anything he would expect to find in a hospital. There was definitely something more sinister going on at the Ymbryne Council. Horace grew dizzy with fear, he had to get out of here. He heard footsteps and shivered. Vaxa. He could tell her footstep anywhere. He tucked himself under the nearest machine. Horace could feel his heartbeat in his throat and blinked back tears. Now was not the time to cry. He would have plenty of time to bawl his eyes out once he is safe at home.

What did they need him and Jacob for? and all the other kids getting "treated" why were here? Horace was not at all equipped to handle this. He wanted everything to be back to normal, to be back at home in his safe bed. He desperately hoped that Enoch was close. He sniffled, but he clapped his hands over his mouth as to not to make any noise. Despite his best efforts, a shuddering sob escaped him.

A shadow loomed over him and he froze...


	25. Chapter 25

Special tanks to @lecticfergus

Hospitals

Whore Pov

I look up and see Vaxa

I got up and ran as fast as I can. But I tripped on my face. I hit up again and squeal when she grabbed me.

“Please stop, please stop!” I cried

But she didn't listen. She made me drink sweet stuff and I fell asleep. When I woke up I felt pain in my tummy. I felt the sudden need to push. It hurt so bad. Another awful baby came out.

This time it had Jacob’s face, and a single tentacle for a body. I immediately hate it.  
It wiggled and screamed. Suddenly I felt warm and good. My tummy got bigger with it. And then I pushed out another baby. I didn't see what it looked like. Because I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Hospital

Whore pliv

I groan. I was maybe close to escaping. But now I'm back with Vaxa and my ugly baby. When is Enoch coming for me? I would hope that he would save Jacob as well. But they hate each other, and Jacob doesn't want to go.

I sniffle & scoot away from my baby that had wriggled toward me. It's still trying to get me. Maybe if it wasn't so hideous I would want it. But it's horrible.  
I started crying press myself into the wall when it touches me. So slimy and icky. I didn't like it at all.

I miss Jacob, the normal one. He was my big brother; and I just want him to be okay. It's too bad he doesn't want to come with me and Hugh and Fiona.


	27. Chapter 27

Enoch Pov

I groan when I wake up. Yesterday we had found one of Horace’s bow ties. That means were close. Hugh came running,

"I think I found a loop entrance" he yelled excitedly

Fiona and I run after him. He walks through the entrance and we’re relieved to see that it's a big house, we walk through rooms and rooms and rooms. I look through them, and hear terrible yelling and screaming.

I look into one of the rooms and see a whole bunch of big eggs. We sneak into one of the air vents and crawl through. I suddenly hear a familiar voice.

Horace. And he was creeching. Loudly. What were they doing to him. I peek thought the vents and see him and crawling away form a tiny terrible ugly thing. I whisper through the vents

"Horace! Were rescuing you. Come here.”

He frowned.

"How do you expect me to do that. I've been trying to escape for a long time."

"Hmm" I said, "Fiona can make her plants opens the vent and pick you up."

Fiona made a plant grow and it unscrew the screws. Them it scoped up Horace and dragged him through. He hugged me

"Thank you for rescuing me Enoch!"

"Of course"

"What about Jacob ?"

"we’ll go find him"

We crawl some more until we hear some talking. Horace put his ear my the wall

Horace’s PoV

"-and then with all the peculiar kids we have gathered up, we’ll take over the world!"

I quietly gasp, what were the ymbrynes planing?

"Well turn the whole world into a big loop. And then we'll enslave all the normals, and any peculiar that oppose us."

"Yes Mrs. Owl it's perfect plan, we can begin the operation now."

The door opened and Vaxa and Millard walked in.

"We have enough eggs and baby's to begin. We just need to inform all the ymbrynes to start the brainwashing.

I turn to everyone.

"The ymbrynes are planning something evil, we have to warn the others."

Enoch leads us out of the vents and we run out the door. I couldn’t run very good, I hurt all over from the babies and could never run to well. So Enoch carried me. We had to stop and sleep on the floor. Hugh fed me honey for dinner and I felt like a baby bird.

I snuggled with Enoch for the night. It felt really good, it's been too long since I slept with a human. It was nice.

We finally arrived home, but somebody was waiting at the door for us.

"Where do you think you’re going children" Mrs. Peregrine growled


	28. Empty

Enoch pov  
"We know what you‘re planning Alma" I sneered “and you won't get away with it!"

"Oh Enoch, you would revolt against your own mother? I rescued you from that terrible Loop you were in, took you in when one else wanted you. And you Horace! I'm so proud of you."

I looked back at Horace, he looked at Ms. Peregrine nervously.  
"I'm so glad you finally learned how to protect your self. And that you make good strong babies. You you just need to learn to love them."  
Horace was nodding absentmindedly and walking forward, a dazed look In his eyes.  
I Tackled Horace to the ground, shaking his shoulders. He wiggled and screamed for Mr. Peregrine.  
She kept on gently talking to him.  
"We need you Horace, you're future visions will make you a perfect solder. It’s to bad you are built like a noodle."

He nodded and tried to get up, when I looked into his eyes, they were empty. He was always a stupid, pretty, bimbo, but now he was looked so dull and blank.  
He starred at me and then started to shriek violently.

I shook him until he stopped moving and limply snuggled into my arms.  
Mrs. Peregrine screeched like a bird and then all our friends came out of Jacob’s house. They did not look like Horace at all thay looked angry and like they wanted to murder people. Horace’s eyes fluttered open, but I hit him very hard and he fell asleep again.


	29. Testing

House  
Enoch's PoV

The rest of the peculiars grabbed me and tired to do what they did to Horace to me. I decided the best thing to do was to pretend it worked. I relaxed and did the blank stare. Miss Peregrine looked at all of her empty eyed kids and smiled

"Now that you are all ready, we can begin. Follow me kiddos" we follows her to a van 

"Come on in." She said we got in an I was sandwiched between Hugh and Horace. Horace kept on making strangled noises and wriggling unpleasantly. I pet his head to make him stop, but he tried to bite me. So then I tried to kiss him, because he couldn't really do anything to stop me, and I don't think he would remember anyway. I kissed him on the cheek, because I felt bad trying to do it on the mouth.  
We drove more and I passed the time looking out there window. Horace fell asleep on my shoulder and tried to eat my jacket. When we got to the place we we're going to, it was night. Mrs. Peregrine carried the little ones out, and the rest of us walked to what looked like big house.

"Now Children. We are going to test you for what part you will play in the army. We will be going form oldest to youngest." She led us to a big cold white room.

"This is the waiting room where you will wait for you test." A loud voice was herded in the speaker.  
"Fiona Fraunfeld, you will begin."


	30. Awake

After Fiona left, I looked around, searching for anyone that had resisted the mind control.  
I saw Hugh breathing kind of funny, so I tapped his shoulder, he stiffened and turned to face me.  
"Are you awake too?" he whispered

I nodded.

"Listen, we have too get out of here, we can come back for the others later  
I glanced over at Horace, he loked so tiny and pale.  
“We can’t leave them! What if they do something awful while we’re gone.”

“It’ll be fine, they’re under mind control, I’m sure the ymbrynes wouldn’t hurt them.”

“Well fine, whatever, but what about Horace. They’ll be angry with him, he already escaped once.”

Hugh thought for a moment.

“Okay, we’ll take Horace and then come back for the rest of them, agreed?”

I nodded “agreed”


	31. Escape

"We should go before they wake up, and also when Fiona is there."

“so right now?"

“Right" we both examined the door and I gave the knob a jiggle. 

locked.

Hugh sighed. "I wish Millard was here. he could unlock that door in a heartbeat.

I shuddered at the name. Millard.

After what he did to Horace I never wanted to see his stupid invisible face ever again.  
I looked aroud the room and my eyes settled on the sleeping Emma. She could melt this door.

I motioned Hugh to come next to her. I picked up one of her limp hands. They weren’t on fire. 

well of course they’re not. I though to myself. stupid idea, but next to me Hugh snapped his fingers.

"My bees! they could go under the door and unlock it from the inside!"

I shrugged, “it’s worth a shot I guess.”

He let his bees under the door and we waited a momnet for the click of the door unlocking. The door swung open with a creak. I Hugh grinned at me, and I smiled before walking over to Horace and picking him up. We were getting out of here


	32. Capture

When we waalked into the door we froze. 

This wasn’t an exit! This was the tesing chamber.

Hugh gulped and I inwardly groaned.

"H-Hello fellow mind controlled peculiars. I’m just. Passing through. You can pretend I’m nor even here."

I facepalmed

Millard waked up to him.  
"If your that mind controlled. then you will follow me to your testing chamber."  
Hugh nervously giggled and looked around.  
"There-There’s no need for that. uh, yah. s- oW"  
Vaxa grabbed him by the hair and dragged him away, still babbling the whole way.

I held back a whimper. I didn’t want to be experimented on. I glared at the floting scrubs that was Millard.  
"I-I hate you" I said. Disgusted at the trembling in my voice

"Aw, you hate me? I only want the best for peculiardom."

"What about us? Don’t you want the best for your friends, your family?"

He sighed and pat me head . My skin crawled.  
"You’ll understand when you’re older. Now, give me Horace"

I almost forgot about the boy I had been clinging too.

"No! I'll kill him before I give him to you!" I said, taking a scalpel from Millard’s pocket and holding it to Horace’s throat.


	33. Experiment (Hugh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by LEKTRICFERGUS

Hugh sighed and looked around. That failed miserably.  
 Thinking back, it was kind of a terrible idea.  
He wondered what kinds of tests they were going to be doing. He hoped it was something he was good at. Then he stared thinking about Fiona. He couldn't believe she was gone again. They had just found each other, and now this happens, ugh.  
After this was over, he was going to make sure they got married and nothing bad happens ever again.Hugh heard the door open, and Vaxa and Millard walked in. Vaxa had something weird in her hands. it was metal and it had a hole in it.  
"Hold his head," she told Millard   
He felt hands in his hair, and Vaxa pushing something against his lips.  
"Open," she ordered  
Hugh began to struggle and kick. He opened his mouth to scream and Vaxa shoved the gag in.The gag held his mouth open and Vaxa began to ease a long stick down his throat.He choked as it went down into his stomach. Vaxa pulled it back out again and coating the tip of the stick was a layer of honey.  
"This will be good for the slave's food," she said, examining the honey.  
"Yah." Millard said. "We can breed him and ask him for food."Millard and Vaxa pinned Hugh down and tied him up. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	34. Experiment #2 (Hugh)

Enoch's POV    
Milgard froze

"You wouldn’t"

I glared at him and slashed Horace’s arm, blood staining my clothes. He cried but didn’t wake up

"I will"

Millard looked thoughtful, and pulled something from his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a pain in my neck and I felt very weak and dizzy.

Then everything went dark  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hugh's POV

I looked at the machine, and frowned. What the heck was that supposed to do?

Vaxa grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. 

"OW! Stop that, it hurts!" I gasped.

Vaxa rolled her eyes.  
"You need to learn your place. We don't CARE what you want. You're a slave and will do what we say."

I kicked at her again, but she tripped me and strapped me down to the weird thing.

She pulled my pants off and then I was panicking. 

“Wh-what are you doing?! Stop, please!"

“Shut up, slave.” 

I felt something cold against my rear and it hurt when it went in.  
Vaxa pushed some button, and I squirmed when it began to pump an uncomfortably hot liquid into me.


	35. Attachment

I woke up in looked around. It was cold and dark.

my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw that I was in a small cell, with a tiny screen in front of me.

Millard’s voice rang throughout the room,  
"a good soldier has to lose all attachments with their peers."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, what are you going to do?"

When I said that, the screen in the cell flickered to life .

I stifled a gasp. The screen showed a small metal bed in a dark room. the door swung open and a girl came in dragging someone behind her.

I desperately hped it was not who I thought it was. But of course it was, nothing can go my way can it.

Vaxa sat Horace on the bed an forced him to lay down. The she tied down his arms and legs.  
I was hit by the realization that they were going to make me watch whatever they were gong to do to him.

This was shaping up to be the worst day ever


	36. Troublemakers

Jacob’s PoV  
I walked out of my room with mommy.

"Some of your friends are being difficult. We want you to help them.”

I nodded. "Of course I’ll help them, is Emma here?"

"Yes, Emma’s here. Well see her before we visit the ones tht need a taking to.

"Okay. Can I bring Julia?" 

“I don’t see why not."

Mommy left me alone. I was happy when she came back with my baby.

She put Julia into my arms, and I almost started crying. I loved the little baby more than anything in the whole world.  
The mommy and I walked to a room, Emma was sitting on one of the chairs, bouncing her leg up and down.

"Hi Emma!" I said, a huge grin on my face, "I missed you so much" She smiled and then sped, running over to look at the baby.

"Can I hold her?”

"Well, you are her mother."

"I-I’m what?"

“I don’t really know how it works either, but, look! she has your eyes."  
Emma smiled and sat down with her.

"Does she have a name?"

"well, I though I would name her after your Julia. If she didn’t help you escape your house, I wouldn’t be here right now, but I couldn’t think of a middle name"

"Hm. How abot Alma, after Ms. Peregrine."

I smiled, “little Julia Alma Portman, I like it"  
We were interupted my mommy

“When you’re done, Jacob, we have to go see the trouble makers"

"Okay.." I sighed


	37. Talking

I left Julia with Emma to follow Mommy.  
She led me to a cell, like the one I was in before I was good.

Insid the cell, was Enoch. I wasn’t surprised, he was super stubborn.

"Hey buddy!" I said cheerfully, but he didn’t respond, his eyes were glued to small screen.  
I frowned, looking over his shoulder. on the screen Daddy was doing stuff to Horace.

I poked Enoch’s head.  
"Hey. can you hear me?"

"What do you want." he snapped

"Just to talk. I was told you were being difficult, is that true?"

“And what’s it to you."

"because I want all of my friends to be happy. and if you’re not listening to the ymbrynes, then neither you or Horace will be happy" I said

Enoch’s pov.

Jacob’s definitely brainwashed, even more than the rest of them. But maybe, since he’s so far gone, I can trick him.  
"You know what Jacob?" I said

"what?"

"I do want to be happy" I said, "how to I do that"

I held my breath.

"Well, first you have to watch Horace, becase you’re being punished for being bad."

"Ok, then what"

"and then you would tell them you’re ready, and then you would do things to Horace, and after that , the ymbrynes would fix you so you’re good like the rest of us.”

"ok"

That was never going to happen. I hope Hugh can handle whatever they were doing to him.


	38. Talking Part 2

Hugh’s PoV 

I groaned, uselessly trying to roll over onto my side.

Everything hurt, I just wanted Fiona an then to go home.  
I flinched when someone touched my arm. My horrible stomach sloshed and I squeezed my eys shut

"n-no, please no more" I sobbed

"hey, Hugh, it’s okay, look at me" I opened my eyes

"Jacob?" I whispered

"Yeah, it’s me, its me, you’re okay"

I held back tears, everything Enoch had said left my mind completely.  
It had only been a day, and I was already desperate for someone, anyone.

Jacob leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. The tears that had been welling in my eyes started to fall.  
"Jacob, I don’t like it here." I cried "I want Fiona a-and to go back home! please, please, please, I don’t wanna be here anymore"

he signed and sat on the bed.  
"listen, I know it’ll be hard to adjust, but, if you just relax and let them do what they have to do, everything will be okay, I promise"

"Will Fi be ok?" I asked

"Well, that depends on how she acts. But I bet she‘ll do just fine"

I started crying again

"When will you let us go"

"Hugh, by the time we’re done with you, you’ll never want to leave." Jacob smiled and pat my leg  
"W-what’s that supposed to men-"  
Jacob stood up and began to walk away

"W-wait!"

He closed the door and I was plunged into darkness once again


	39. Experiment (Fiona)

fianas pov 

I followed a person in a white coat through the hallway, I’m glad that they don’t try to talk to me.  sometimes people get mad when can’t answer them.

The person stoped at one of the doors and unlocked it.

"Come on in"

I walked through the door and blinked twice.

It looked like a huge forest!  
"You’re an Agrokinetic right?" they asked 

I frowned, what does that even mean?  
White Coat signed, "can you control plants."

oh. I noded.  
"Okay, so we believe you will be a good candidate for a spy, or to find wounded soldiers"

a spy? I though to myself  
"We went you to go find both Claire and Olive, who are somewhere in this forest, when you find them, you will move on to phase 2 of your initiation”

Find Olive and Claire. I can do that.

"Oh- and one more thing. If you don’t make it in time, we will have them stay here until morning.  
Normally we would have them join Horace an your boyfrend, but they are too tiny. You have 6 hours to find them. Go"

With that White Coat left the room. Worried thoughts raced through my head. What are they doing to Hugh? I hope he’s okay. I internally slapped myself.  
I shouldn’t worry. Ms. Peregrine is good. She wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Hugh or Horace. I was very bad for thinking something like that.  
I took a shaky breath and decided I would search for Claire first.


	40. Experiment (Fiona pt.2)

Fiona’s pov 

I think for a moment, I kind of wish I had Hugh’s bees.  
but I really don’t need them. It would just make this a little bit easier.  
I sit down and take a big breath, my peculiarity takes lot of energy.  
I concentrate on the nearest tree, and slowly expand it to the ones surrounding it, until all of them are listening to me.  
I concentrate vey hard, imaginig Claire as clearly as I could.  
I shake with the effort and struggle to keep my hold on the plants. It had only ben an hour but I could feel myself grow dizzy with exhaustion. But then I felt a small burst of understudying.  
I moved my focus to the litle flicker off recognition.  
slowly the picture begame clearer. I envisioned a branch carefully lifting her of the ground and bringing her to me.

"Fiona!" I quickly opened my eyes. to my delight I had successfully brought Claire to me.

I lowered her to the ground and had the vine release her. Claire thew her arms around me.  
"I don’t like this forest." she whined  
I smiled and ruffled her hair.  
we both waked to the dor, which swung open.  
White Coat looked pleased.  
"That was vary good. Now come with my Ms. Densmore."

Claire frowned and clung to my arm.  
I pat her head and nudged her forward. She tentatively walked toward and White Coat took her away.  
I sighed and turned around. On down, 1 more to go...


	41. Dead

edited by Lektricgergus  
Enoch's POV:

Once Jacob left, I turned my attention back to the screen.  
Horace was still on the bed. My stomach twisted at the sight of his heavily bleeding arm.

I did that... a dark feeling came over me, I would rather see Horace dead than in this place.

I should have killed him when I had the chance. Now he was going to be tortured and it was all my fault.

A door opened up on the screen. It was that girl. Millard's new girlfriend or whatever.

I winced when she jabbed a syringe into Horace's neck.He cried out and his eyes flew open. To my dismay, they were still blank and empty. He looked around, confused.

"Miss Peregrine?" he whimpered.

"No, not Miss Peregrine." Millard's girlfriend answered.

"Miss Peregrine?!" he repeated, tears welling in his eyes.

Millard's girlfriend sighed. "She'll be here when you're done."

Horace seemed satisfied with this answer and laid back down.

But then he frowned again.

"What about Enoch?"

I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I was pleased that he was worried about me.  
Confusingly, Millard's girlfriend smiled sadly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that.

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes, when people don't listen, there are big consequences.  
Enoch tried to hurt Millard, which made him a danger to our cause. I didn't really agree with Millard - after all, Enoch was only 14 - but he gave him a lethal dosage of sedative. I'm so sorry, Horace, but he's dead.

"I gasped. How dare she! I am not dead.  
On the screen, Horace's eyes were filling with tears

."Oh, Horace, it's ok, he died peacefully. No pain at all."

He nodded but there were still tears falling down his face.

Once again, I'm ashamed to say, I was morbidly delighted at the fact that he was so distraught at my "passing."

But also, Millard's girlfriend was a total wench, and I did not like her one bit.

"We'll start the experiments tomorrow, so you have time to calm down."

Horace nodded again and lay back down on the cold metal bed.


	42. Remembering

Horace’s pov

I woke up in Vaxas arms.  
I can’t believe he’s dead. I never even got to tell him how I felt.

I sighed and pressed myself closer to Vaxa. I can’t remember why I didn’t like her before, she’s really nice.

Millard wasn’t though. I didn’t like Millard much anymore. It made me sad. I really liked him, he’s my brother, I don’t wanna hate him.  
Maybe we could make up when I saw him again, which would be soon.

Vaxa stirred and opened her eyes. She pet my hair.  
"How are you feeling?"

I whimpered and closed me eyes.

she sighed. "Well, it is time to start."

I felt a lump in my throat. I don’t know why though. I trusted Vaxa with my life.  
She pulled me out if the bed and half helped, half dragged me down the halls. We stoped in front of a large door, when she opened it up, I gasped in horror.  
The room held glass cells stacked on top of each other, filled with horrid, horrid creatures.  
I made eye contact with on of those-those things, and a horrible vision overwhelmed me.  
I was laying on the floor of a grimy cell, blood and other untold fluids coverd my hospital gown clad body, mostly between my legs. I spasmed with pain, crying out for someone, anyone to help me. Nobody came. I struggled to roll onto my back, feeling an urge to push, whatever was inside me wanted out.

I screamed in agony as the thing crowned. it felt like it was going to tear me apart! I felt the head emerge and then the excruciating burning sensation of the shoulders tearing my opening. Every time it moved, I grew dizzy with pain. I could hear it fall to the dirty floor with a wet plopping sound. 

Everything hurt, I curled in on myself despite the agony. I was ony then that I saw the horror of what I had been growing inside me. The creature was about the size of my arm, its arms and legs split of into tentacles, I tried to get away from it, but my exhausted body couldn’t move. Tears dripped down my face as it crawled under my shirt.  
I cold feel it’s razor sharp little teeth latch onto the breasts of my disgustingly disfigured body.  
I jerked back to consciousness with Vaxa gently shaking me.  
"Hey, hey, its ok. you’re ok"  
I sniffled and nodded. But I wasn’t ok. I felt a slight twinge of distrust when I looked at her. The vision had to been of the future. But it felt so much like a memory.

That hapened before, I know it did. But when?


End file.
